1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of fascia materials such as wall tile, and to a novel device for aligning and centering the fascia material. In particular, the invention is directed to a device that will permit a tile setter to position the first row of fascia material such as wall tile in a desired pattern and continue to set the desired pattern using long setting cements. The device is used primarily for the installation of wall tile in bathtub and shower stalls as well as facing fireplace walls. The device facilitates the installation of fascia materials for various feature wall installations.
2. Prior Art
The requirements to properly perform in the installation of wall tile include the need for the proper layout of the fascia material pattern and the proper alignment of the starting rows of that pattern. Typically in a bathtub setting, the tile setter starts with the wall facing outward. This is usually the wall along the back side of the tub. The tile setter checks to see if the surface to be covered is level. He will check to see if the tub itself is level. Usually it is not and means of establishing a level horizontal line is necessary before the first row of tile can be started. In the case of a shower, the floor being covered will be checked. If floor tile is to be installed, it is important to establish the proper location of the first row of tile so that proper slope to the drain is maintained. Typically, tubs and showers installed by the plumber are set directly on the floor with little attention to establishing a level surface for reference in setting the tile. Most tubs are not level. The installer will usually set two of the tile to be set on a tub ledge, place his level on the tops of the tile to establish the proper spacing to the tub ledge ad then raise one end of the level to establish the line for the initial row of tile to be set. With a line drawn, he can begin to set the tile. If a tile pattern is to be centered with respect to the side walls, additional measurements are made. In some cases the tile setter will nail a board to the wall to aid in the installation. Extreme care is needed in setting the initial row of tile. If uneven or not level, the error is increased as the added rows of tile are set up the wall and obvious defects in the installation are seen as unacceptable. If the wall tile is set level and centered for the initial row, the remaining tile will run true for the joint spacing requiring grout. If not, the tile will drift and at some point, retiling will be necessary causing costly loss of time. The procedures for installing fascia material on a facing fireplace wall are much the same and require the same diligence in establishing a properly aligned and centered pattern for the material being affixed to the wall.
Further, there are basically two bonding materials (adhesives and thin bed cements) used for adhering the fascia materials to walls. The use of long setting bonding materials such as thin bed cement are preferred. With long setting bonding materials, the tile setter has more time to work and can prepare more surface area before setting the tile. As in the preparation for the initial row, the amount of preparation for the wall to be covered is important in establishing time spent on an installation project and ultimately to the cost of that project. A job well done, although qualitative and somewhat immeasurable, will result in the future business needed to prosper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,141 issued Jul. 10, 1973 (Strickland, Sr.) discloses a support device for supporting tile elements and for aligning the tile elements relative to a predetermined horizontal level line in the initiation of a tile setting operation. The support device includes a first tile supporting bar having adjustable means for changing the effective length of the first tile supporting bar. The device includes elongated tile supporting bars extending at right angles from opposite ends of a first tile supporting bar with the dimensions of the elongated tile supporting bars detailed to extend around the upper surface of and adjacent three lateral edges of a bathtub. A number of adjustable elements are operatively connected to the tile supporting bars whereby the supporting bars can be angularly oriented relative to a predetermined horizontal level line.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,404 issued Dec. 26, 1933 (Lansing et al) discloses a tile setting machine that relates to the setting of floor and wall tile whereby tile may be set more rapidly and more accurately than done by hand or by prior machines. The tile setting machine has as its objective to aid in the rapid aligning of the tile and to provide means for insuring that the tiers of tile shall be horizontal when placed in position on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,149 issued Mar. 21, 1989 (Herkimer) discloses a level device having an extendible body portion with a pair of pivotal mounted extendible swingers. A spirit level is provided on each of the swingers to allow the body portion to be held in a horizontal level position. The device is useful for hanging pictures on walls, locating shelves, drawing designs on walls and in measuring operations.